We Really Like You, Jimmy Hopkins
by Millix
Summary: The girls at Bullworth Academy contemplate on their feelings for Jimmy. The other story like this will be discontinued because of honest mistakes. Warnings: Strong Language and Sexual Themes/Situations
1. Danger and Excitement

_**Ch. 1-Danger and Excitement**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters of Bully. All of it belongs to the very talented people at Rockstar Games._

_**A/N: **__I don't see that many het fan fiction so I decided to make my own, so enjoy._

_It was something new for me; I was a rich __princess_ and he was a commoner with that

dangerous quality to him, which kept me interested for as long as I could remember. Jimmy Hopkins is one of those boys who aren't afraid to get in over his head…I mean the

way he took down that giant brute in the hole made him seem all the more interesting.

I'd bet all of daddy's money that Derby wouldn't last even a minute in the same situation on his own. Trust me Derby _may_ be strong but I do know my own cousin's limitations, especially since we are to be…_married. _The mere mention of it made me sick to my stomach but it was our family tradition. We had to keep up our pure blood lineage.

I was actually glad, no, ecstatic that he was 3 minutes late; if he wasn't then I wouldn't of had such a dangerously exciting time at the carnival with Jimmy and the teddy bear he won for me was also an even bigger highlight of that evening. From that night- that bear- became "our" bear which we shared to remember that awesome night of fun and realism.

That and the fact that almost half of the student body, especially my fellow elites from Harrington House saw us there together. I inwardly smirked knowing that at least one of them will inform Derby about this engagement and it would serve him right for his tardiness.

If only I could socialize with people outside of daddy's tax bracket because listening to other rich people gets boring after awhile: trust fund this, new car that, the latest Aquaberry fashions…well that last one might not seem that bad but it's the same group speaking about the same old topics. I wished that Jimmy would just come by and save me from this ocean of boredom and faux-artists.

During gym I kept getting distracted when I saw Jimmy rush out on the wrestling mat wearing his spandex wrestling uniform. If it had been any other boy I would be grossed-out the same way when I looked at Fatty but Jimmy wore it well with his lean muscles and all; it sort of made him look cute, especially how they shown through when he performed the moves.

I would also have to admit that I got even more excited when I saw how his sweat gave him a nice warm glow when he entered a certain light. When we were walking back to our respective locker rooms to change I caught a whiff of him though he didn't smell bad at all but of sweet lemonade on a hot summer's day.

It was both interesting and funny when he stole Gord's bike and caused Lola to runaway whining from disappointment, she is such a disgusting whore.

Jimmy was such a strong trooper that he kissed that fat cow, Eunice. After such a disgusting stunt I knew for sure that Jimmy was devoted to me as much as I had feelings for him. We shared a level of a mutual bond that Derby and I wouldn't be able to even reach if we were to be married right at this moment, or ever.

Rumors of someone sneaking into the girl's dorm have suddenly been arising around the school lately. Mrs. Peabody still hasn't been able to get a good look at whom the boy might be but I got a pretty good look at the boy mainly from his backside; it was Jimmy. I didn't tell Mrs. Peabody or even Ms. Phillips because I really know he snuck in to see me and he made that night so interesting and hilarious. It's seemed like that play with Romeo & Juliet-still it seemed so sweet.

I was never ashamed to cheer for him outside the boxing ring when he challenged my _friends_. I didn't care about what the others might say nor did I worry about how Derby might react. I only cared about Jimmy's safety and his pride and I just wanted to show him that I could be as caring and loving to him as I am to myself. He had so much confidence when he came into the gym one day and challenged Biff and I didn't have any doubt about him winning because Jimmy was born to fight; he had a whole lot of spirit and heart.

He didn't rely on breeding, reputation, snobbery, or nepotism. He was a real champion, a hero, and a pretty awesome leader. He brought peace back to the school while some people were sitting by a fireplace just watching the school go to ruins from the rioting.

Jimmy and I both are similar in the way that we want to be in control, we both have step-parents who we despise, and we share a bond very similar to Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Don't call me crazy because I know what I'm talking about; I do listen to some of Mr. Galloway's lessons once in awhile.

He claims that we have a platonic relationship, but that is just because he doesn't want to hurt those other girls' feelings. I heard Mandy, Christy, and Angie talking about him one day in the bleachers; expressing how excellent it feels being kissed by him. They were just being delusional, Jimmy wouldn't even give them the satisfaction because he has me.

I still remember when Jimmy invited me to his beach clubhouse and I was truly in awe because he brought the stuffed bear-"our" stuffed bear-relieved that he still kept it with him all this time. At that moment I got my proof that _we_ actually meant something to him.

I turn around and he lands a passionate kiss on my soft lips but this wasn't any of those fake kisses. At this very moment, I felt like my knees were about to give out, my stomach felt like it was in knots, and I felt a burning sensation rise in my chest. Jimmy acknowledged this and pulled away but did not release me from his embrace instead he scooped me up off my feet and carried me over to his bed.

Since tonight was probably going to be the last night we see of each other because of graduation, we decided to make tonight special.

He trails kisses around my neck and with a slow and steady pace we begin removing our clothing. Once finished he looks me over with a strange but recognizable look of desire and hunger in his eyes. He bends down by my ears and blows his warm breath on my neck, making me shiver and he whispers,

"_May I Maid Marian" _with his signature smirk.

And I reply with a gasp, _"Yes you may"_

From then on in, I've never regretted those events that happened that night. I always thought back on them when I was with Derby. He would always be my dangerous Robin Hood and I his Maid Marian.

**A/N: **This was my very first fanfic that I was able to post on a fan fiction sight but don't be shy to not help me improve, so please review. Make a vote on which pairing you want me to do next. Below is a list:

Jimmy/Mandy

Jimmy/Angie

Jimmy/Christy

Jimmy/Zoe

Jimmy/Eunice

Jimmy/Lola

Jimmy/Beatrice

Don't be a stranger. REVIEW!! Please.


	2. Doomed Lovers

**Ch.2- Doomed Lovers**

**Disclaimer: **As like before. I don't own anything except this fan fiction. All the credit goes to Rockstar games for making such an awesome sandbox game.

**A/N:** Most of my reviewers asked for some Jimmy/Beatrice. Well…here it is. So ENJOY!

When he first arrived here at Bullworth, my mind processed that everything about him was bad but for some reason those certain quirks about him drew me to him. He may be a troublemaker but he was sweet enough to retrieve my lab notes from Mandy and honesty, the stink bomb he stored in Mandy's locker was a brilliant way to get her back for all the torment she brought me…IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE COLD SORES!!

Sorry for that random outburst.

He might sound rude on some cases but he was nice enough to retrieve my diary from the clutches of Mr. Hattrick and not only for the benefit of his reputation but to stop the bullying.

Before Jimmy came the bullies and anyone else who thought they were better than us would just walk all over and degrade us. Jimmy was a bully himself but he actually bullied the bullies who picked on kids smaller than them.

With all the cliques under Jimmy's control, bully activity has greatly decreased and I have a 40.5 increase in study.

We are destined to be "doomed lovers"; he's the cool new kid, while I'm the spotty outcast who gets harassed on the daily bases by Mandy and Pinky. He cares more about his reputation than us- even though it doesn't exist.

I admire him from afar but he hardly notices me unless I am in distress. He kisses me but I know he's just doing it out of pure sympathy. I probably won't be able to pair his electrons in real life but I can sure daydream about it when I get a break from my studies.

I may have gotten mad at him and complained when the rats were loose in the library but I had so much stress with the sudden rise in bully activity and medical exams and I certainly don't want to end up a librarian because I earned my Masters degree from some liberal arts college!

Jimmy is such a great lab partner, especially when he offers to enlighten my thoughts on human sexuality. I wouldn't have noticed that a boy like him would even take an interest in chemical- or any science-for that matter. In biology, we would make for an intriguing partnership.

When I heard that he was dating Mandy, my heart just sank and I scolded myself to ever belief that I would ever win Jimmy's real affection and I felt 10 times worse when I saw him fooling around with that Zoe character from town.

I told all of these feelings to Bucky and he walked away looking his worse than I ever seen him before. He looked a little upset and I still wondered what was on his mind but I could find out later, in the mean time back to Jimmy.

I often think about creating a concoction that would make Jimmy feel for me the way I feel for him but I would rather he'd fall for me on his own volition.

We have a unique type of love for each other. Our love is like 'a potion in disguise'- we hide our affection for each other in public and act as friends but when in a private spot such as the side of the girls' dorm we let those rushing emotions out freely.

I have reason to believe that Jimmy does not show his feelings in public because with his popularity as the 'King of the School' he is not able to keep his personal relationships from the public and he cares to much about my privacy to expose me to that much unwanted attention.

Often I would drift off in the middle of studying or during class just thinking about that special someone to call my soul mate and grow old with and now that Jimmy has come into my life I know I'm in love and that he is meant to be my better half.

I just enjoy staring at the back of his head in art class that I actually found myself painting the image on my canvas and before I know it; Mandy was just hovering over my shoulder and saw the portrait and tortured me relentlessly about how pathetic and creepy I was for drawing the back of someone's head instead of their face.

I never heard the end of it for at least the next 2 weeks and every time I crossed paths with Jimmy he made sure to keep an eye on me and keep a safe distance away from me.

And 2 days later I saw him and Mandy holding hands and that made me so depressed and angry that I just wanted to take a pouch of itching powder and throw it on her during her STUPID cheerleading practice and have her embarrass herself in front of the entire squad to get her back for all the torment and cruel gestures that she has been dishing out for the last 4 years.

But the thought quickly went away as soon as it came because I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away with it because of my soft nature. I felt so much more in despair than I would if I was never able to get my coveted degree in medicine.

I spoke with Bucky about it and like a good friend, he actually listened much better than anyone else at my desperate plead for a sympathetic soul to confide in during these times. He was like a brother to me and he would always give me good advice and now he was telling me to keep going and if I really believed that Jimmy was the one then I should wait until he realizes it himself.

After the graduation ceremony Jimmy told me to meet him on the side of the girls' dorm and I was so excited that my cold sores began to flare up again but this time it wasn't as bad.

He came toward me and before I could greet him he embraces me and sighs, _" Thanks for being such a good friend for the past 4 years, Beatrice."_

I couldn't find my words as I was practically melted by now and he slowly let me out of his embrace and walked away with a wave towards the boys' dorm.

After 20 minutes, Bucky found me and he asked me if I was alright. I calmly replied with a nod and we walked away silently towards the library and all I was thinking about along the way is that I actually have a fighting chance to make Jimmy see me as more than a friend.

Things really seemed to be looking up for me now and I have Jimmy Hopkins to thank for that.


	3. Lola's Way

**Ch. 3- Lola's Way**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bully but the people at Rockstar games sure do and they should keep up with the good work.

**A/N: **I'm not really sure if I'm able to capture Lola's emotions but please bear with me if I tend to make her too OOC. I wasn't able to do enough research because my Internet got turned off and my XBOX 360 is acting weird.

Johnny, Jimmy, Johnny, Jimmy, Johnny…. Jimmy. I really like them both but I can't have them both. They both are really similar and yet very different but I like the fact that they are very… bestial and really fast.

That new kid Jimmy really makes me suspicious. Most of the others guys I associate with would give almost anything to be able to stay in the presence of my flawless appearance.

Just the other day, Gord took me to the Carnival by the pier and spent almost a grand on me. He got me a prize teddy bear, a scooter bike and took me on all the rides, including both the Funhouse and the Freak show.

That guy just can't be defined as a real man as a real man would recognize a true beauty such as me, plus I've been told that I have the same affect on men just as Helen of Troy and who am I to turn down such a compliment.

Jimmy helped me out when I had no where else to go, down on my luck and shook up with the thought of Johnny being mad at me and for something I didn't know about. When I try to speak to him he acts so cold and cruel to me but I love it when he's angry.

I wouldn't dare play with Johnny's emotions on purpose but I just can't last one minute without any attention. I admit that I am a bit flirty at times but I just do that because I crave attention. I don't think a person, most likely, me should be allowed to be lonely.

When I ask Jimmy kindly for help he just has to be so brutal. I heard him call me a slut as I was taking a brief stroll through the mean streets of New Coventry. As usual I act as if I didn't notice and shrug it off as just a random word in his vocabulary.

Honestly, I don't mean to hurt Johnny. He hurts me just the same when he tells me he is going to spend the rest of the evening tuning up his bike with the other guys. I mean it's an inanimate object. I'm the thing that he should be spending his full attention on. What am I, chopped liver? I think not!

I love Johnny. I really do, but sometimes I think he doesn't love me, just as much as he loves his bikes. If only he would spend as much time with me as he spends with those hunks of metal and whatever, I wouldn't have to confide my time with Gord, Chad, Fatso, and….Jimmy.

That Jimmy is a whole different story. He acts like he doesn't like girls or something. I swear I saw him kissing Vance outside of shop class and that explained everything up until I saw him around the school with that bitch, Mandy.

That showed me that he must have something against me in general. He might want Johnny and if that was the case then I wouldn't doubt that he would be bold enough to try to still Johnny away from me if he can. Johnny loves me and only me and that's that.

I can't help the fact that my very beauty enchants all of the guys. It's only normal that all of them would fight over me but that Jimmy is so weird he was only in there to prove how tough he was but I would have to say that he already was to agree to a challenge against Johnny in a brawl. Johnny was so willing to fight for me that he had killing intent or he felt like beating someone to a bloody pulp.

Either way he was more than willing to fight for my honor.

Even with all his heart the, boys witnessed him lose to the likes of Jimmy Hopkins, the tease who goes around kissing anyone, then soon after decides that he don't care for them. He stole my kiss the very-the very kiss that belonged to my Johnny.

I was so self-absorbed that I was too slow to realize how much I love Johnny after he was locked up. His whole crew was blaming me because he wasn't around in the most important situation. My gratitude went out to Jimmy, when he was able to bring my man back to me.

He was the one to help me realize that I really loved Johnny and that I should stop taking his sensitive side for granted. If he never showed up at this school I don't know where Johnny and I would be today.

If I was pregnant, Jimmy would be the last guy I would suspect to be the baby's daddy because he is the only guy that can resist my natural charm. He wouldn't go over a simple kiss when it came to me. People must be spreading lies and telling him that I am "loose" and a slut or something, especially that Mandy.

I guess I respect Jimmy a little because he is the only guy that won't look at me like some cheap slut to play around with. He gives me little attention when I need help and he calls me names but I like the fact that he's so bold with some sense.

Besides me, he may be the only person that I could care for just like Johnny yet better. He is one more guy that I can claim who said that,

"_Lola is way more better looking than any of these bitches at this school."_

**A/N:** This story took awhile for me to think about but I'm thinking of leaving the Bully fandom for a bit because I got hooked on the manga/anime, _Death Note._

Nevertheless, I still want you to decide on which pairing you want me to do next because I'm not planning on abandoning this fanfic. So please, READ & REVIEW!


	4. Contentment Over Insecurities

**Ch. 4- Contentment Over Insecurities**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bully. You already know. Already know.

**A/N: **I hope this came out right because if it didn't, I would have to hang my head in shame of ever having the gall to call myself a Jimmy/Mandy fan, even though I love Jimmy/Pinky even more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Popularity has always been a way for me to fit in and not get my feelings crushed. The only reason for dating Ted Thompson and singling out and humiliating the weak around me was to seek my own satisfaction to be recognized. I always wanted to be a model so other girls would envy me and try to be like me-as if they could ever be like me-the thought of everyone's eyes on me just made me feel cool and collected.

Day after day I could feel everyone's eyes on me whether it was my peers or random people all over town-maybe the whole world even but I didn't mind, I was completely hot and whoever had anything to say otherwise would probably have something wrong with them but Jimmy Hopkins was an exception.

I marked him as a total perv when he first came here and through a few weeks, I was right when I caught him sneaking into our dorm, spying on my little _conversation_ with metal mouth and he just had to have the nerve to look me up and down and say those words.

" _You wish"_

Could Jimmy be the only guy to blow off my charms? Is there other guys that might be saying this behind my back? I am beautiful-the hottest chick in Bullworth Town and so happens to be the head cheerleader. I shouldn't care what came out of that perv's mouth anyway. Seriously, who does he think he is talking to me like that. Yeah, like he doesn't care. Of course he cares, just look at me; my skin is flawless my body is "naturally" petite and I have a face that could kill, if beauty was ever a weapon. He would have to be a fag to not notice my dazzling beauty and grace at first glance and he does seem to like art class. So Whatever.

While in the middle of cheerleading practice, those annoying questions just came back to gnaw at my self esteem. I knew I shouldn't have taken Beatrice's weird notes and to also tell everyone about it but I just wanted to fit in and this guilty conscience began to consume me until I was met with a nauseous feeling to throw up from the disgusting stench after opening my locker. This just had to be Beatrice's way of getting back at me. Well…I'll make sure that she will regret the day she even thought of pulling this trick. That pig ugly thing was surely going to pay and her nerdy guy friends too.

That was traumatic seeing pictures of myself posted up over town. Why would someone even think of doing something like this to me? I mean, I may have been bitchy at times but I just wanted to be respected and at this school you needed to cause some fear in order to get that respect. Ted just took advantage of the situation, trying to feel me up and assume that I was some slut, so I had no choice but to break up after all the relationship wasn't worth him treating me like a slut. I'm not Lola, you know. I thought he would be the only one to confide in but he was just like the others.

Just when I thought that I sunk so deep into the hollow end of the pool, Jimmy comes and rescues me and I couldn't feel more relaxed. He allowed me to display my true character and get rid of my mask. Around him I felt content to pour out my deepest and darkest secrets, especially when the gym was empty at these hours. He didn't try to take advantage of me, as of now I was feeling totally vulnerable.

After doing such a favor, Jimmy Hopkins' had changed from an annoying little perv to a friend in my book. Out of all the people that surrounded me at this school I would've never even thought that a guy that claims that they didn't care would turn the other cheek to show even the slightest sign of compassion. He really brightened my horizons that day.

When we dated, all eyes were on us. Me and Jimmy couldn't even get past the front gate and into town without other kids grinning and commenting. We would often sneak off to the gym equipment building to hang out and express our thoughts but when football practice started and players began to pour onto the field it was almost impossible to get out without someone spotting us. It would be like all over the school if someone like Christy was to catch us in the act. I know it's her saying all those things about me forcing myself to throw up in the toilets.

Jimmy and I had to break off our relationship because he insisted that we'd just stay friends so I wouldn't risk getting expelled. For a tough guy he was also considerate-when it came to girls but he wasn't ready to let a guy walk over him.

Jimmy saved my life twice during the whole time I've known him. He got those awful posters down before my parents could even hear about it and he saved me from a burning building. He is a hero, an honest friend, an all around guy with much heart. I saw him recently, with some punk girl around campus and I have no choice but to envy her for having such a boyfriend. Still…I have to admit and you don't have to believe it but I think I still have some strong feelings for him because he was the only guy that didn't go out with me for the popularity and not for my sex appeal, but for pure friendship.

Now that I know that he really did care nothing seems to bug me much lately and I'd always think of those two little words as nothing but sarcasm. I feel more open and not cut off from the rest of the school because I finally found my place of satisfaction. In Jimmy Hopkins' eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well...that's it for that one but I'm thinking of using Jimmy/Zoe until the very end. So you know what to do. Press that button below and tell me your thoughts and ideas for the next chapter. ^_^


End file.
